


lover

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm love them with my whole heart, it's just husbands being soft and loving and adorable, literally this is just 400 words of pure unadulterated fluff, lowkey inspired by one of my friends, there's not a single word of angst in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Cedric and Harry have an evening to themselves. Confessions of love and sweet nothings paint the night.





	lover

Harry rests his head on Cedric's shoulder as they sway in time to the music. He tightens his fingers in his husband’s, feeling him press a kiss to his hair.

Everything is peaceful, and calm, and tranquil, and Harry hasn't felt this way in so, so long. He tries to memorise this feeling: the feeling of being held, of hearing the soft notes swim through the air, of happiness and love and protection swirling between them as Cedric holds him close, and to etch it permanently in his mind.

Nothing has ever felt so perfect before. In this moment nothing is wrong, and his eyes are closed, and his thumb runs over the fabric of Cedric's sweater in back-and-forth motions, and his heart is full, and he is content.

“I’m so very happy with you,” Cedric murmurs in his ear as they dance. “You give me so much love, and I used to think I didn't deserve it, but you’ve shown me that I _do_.”

Harry opens his eyes and lifts his head. He holds Cedric’s face in his hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “You deserve the absolute best, my love,” he whispers back, eyes sparkling. “You deserve words spun into poetry and flowers everywhere you look and glitter in your veins.

“You deserve to be bathed in golden sunlight and to have every stress lifted off your shoulders and… you deserve my love. You are worthy of love and I am worthy of giving you love and we are worthy of each other and we are perfect.”

Cedric beams at him. “Your words are so beautiful," he says softly. " _You_ are so beautiful that I could never have asked for anything better.”

They collapse onto the sofa as Cedric talks, and Harry lays his head in Cedric’s lap. Cedric entwines their fingers together; the smiles never leave either of their faces.

They sit for a while, silent and still. Cedric runs his fingers through Harry's hair, eyes twinkling, heart bursting. Harry squeezes his hand three times in their wordless 'I love you'.

“I would never want you to,” replies Harry at last. He notes the cloud of calm they have surrounded themselves in, and wishes for it to never leave them.

He sits up; Cedric leans down and rests his hands on Harry’s cheeks as their lips meet in the middle, softly, slowly, gently, encompassing the feeling of this night and the love they have for one another in one single beautiful, perfect moment.


End file.
